flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Protection Centre 45
The Battle of Protection Centre 45 was initiated on March 1st of 2021 by the forces of the New Union in an effort to regain control of the area. Most of the fighting took place over a few hours, in which the New Union engaged a number of somewhat organized vagrant Ascension teams. NU forces then moved into the city and began recovery operations, while engaging vagrant synths, necrotics, and various Xen creatures. After several weeks, Infinite Dominion units began moving into the area and picking off NU units. The situation became critical when scanners indicated a large IDn force moving into the area. In an effort to cut their losses, the New Union evacuated. In an effort to prevent the IDn from gaining control of the technology and archives in the area that the New Union had failed to capture, a Shadow team placed a nuclear device within the city during the evacuation. Once everyone was out, it was detonated remotely. Before the Battle New Union By late 2020, the New Union was growing rapidly in number, with over 200,000 total troops and civilians under their banner by the end of that year. As a result, 08292 began seeking additional defensible locations to fortify as large population centers and military bases. Having formerly commanded DCA units in Protection Centre 45 for some time, he knew what facilities and resources would likely be available, even taking into account the effects of Operation Dethrone. However, experiences in other locations, such as Protection Centre 44, indicated that the New Union would not simply be able to walk in and do what they wanted unhindered. As such, deployment plans were drawn up. The operation's field commander would be the Sword DvL. Additionally, New Union troops were to recover a group of New Union personnel and vagrant individuals who had escaped Protection Centre 8 and arrived via Razor train. The New Union's primary objective was to capture the city's Central Nexus and the immediate vicinity. The New Union also planned on gathering up as much food, supplies, weapons and ammunition, and Infinite Dominion tech as possible for use across the New Union. The Battle New Union troops rolled in through the outskirts of the city without incident. However, once they crossed into the central district, they encountered autonomous Ascension units. First contact caught the New Union somewhat off guard, as Protection Centre 45's autonomous forces were more well organized and dug in than they had initially expected. The New Union lost several squads and three APCs in the initial engagement from enemy snipers, gunners, and APCs. However, Airwatch was quickly called in to clear the front line, blasting away the autonomous units' fortifications and destroying the snipers' positions with rockets. The autonomous forces attempted to set up several additional defensive lines between the New Union's positions and the central Nexus, but the New Union pushed through each line more quickly than the last, until finally the last defensive line was broken only a half a mile from the Central Nexus. While scattered bands of autonomous Ascension units continued to skirmish with New Union troops in various locations, major combat operations within Protection Centre 45 concluded in only four hours. Eventually, Ascension reclamation procedures were put into effect, and the last remaining defenders of Protection Centre 45 were slowly brought into the New Union. A Temporary Victory The New Union had succeeded in taking the city with relatively minimal casualties. Material recovery and Ascension reclamation activities began almost immediately after major combat operations ended, and proceeded with great success. However, the main objective of capturing the Central Nexus remained incomplete. The facility was sealed tightly, and attempts to force entry failed. Eventually, authorization was given to attempt to blow a hole in the facility and gain access that way, even at risk at damaging the facility's systems. Several air strikes, artillery barrages, and planted detonation packs were used towards this end, but none of it succeeded. Eventually, though the city's local defenders had long since fallen or become part of the New Union, other units similar to the unknown unit types seen by the New Union in Protection Centre 44 began being sighted in the city. Engagements broke out, beginning to cost additional New Union lives. Eventually, it became evident that these units were the initial scouting force of a larger Infinite Dominion force planning to enter the area. The New Union immediately began evacuating all personnel and materiel from the region. A last attempt to access the Central Nexus was made, but failed. A Shadow team was dispatched with a nuclear device recently recovered from an old Russian stockpile. The device was planted in the city's central plaza, and the Shadow team was quickly evacuated. Once all New Union personnel were safely outside of the city, the device was detonated remotely. The force of the nuclear detonation was magnified by the destruction of nearby dark energy reactors. Protection Centre 45 was ultimately reduced to little more than a crater and smoldering ruins. Casualties New Union Autonomous Ascension Forces Infinite Dominion *Unknown Aftermath Category:New Union Operations Category:Conflicts